


Tried and True

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Draco100's prompt #2: Try me.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #2: Try me.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Tried and True

~

‘Try me’, read the label on the full glass of wine.

Picking it up, Draco sauntered into the living room. 

‘Try me,’ read the box of chocolates on the sofa. 

Selecting a truffle, Draco ate it, humming before sitting back, sipping wine. 

Within moments, a parchment flew into the room.

Setting aside his wine, Draco plucked the parchment from the air. ‘Bedroom,’ it read.

Entering the bedroom, Draco took in Harry, legs spread, a dildo sliding in and out of him. 

“Well, well,” Draco purred. “What should I do with you?” 

“Try me,” Harry tossed over his shoulder. 

Draco did. 

~


End file.
